(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improvements in and to firing pin for guns. More particularly, the present invention relates to semiautomatic hand guns.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
A conventional firing pin comprises a body having a relatively large cross-sectional area, the body having one end which is impacted by the hammer. The other end of the body of the firing pin has a detonation pin integral therewith and extending toward the cartridge to be detonated. A recurring problem with prior art firing pins is that the firing pin tends to break where the detonation pin is integrally attached to the body of the firing pin. In a conventional gun, the firing pin is slidable through a chamber. The chamber has a small amount of clearance which allows for movement of the firing pin. However, this clearance also allows for the firing pin to align at an angle with respect to the axis of the cartridge to be detonated. When the hammer strikes the rear of the firing pin, the force of the hammer is transmitted to a relatively small cross-sectional area between the detonation pin and the body. This relatively small cross-sectional area is subject to fatigue and failure.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a firing pin which will not tend to fail.